Murders at HalfBlood Academy
by FireOpals
Summary: Camp is Half-Blood Academy. Nico is not a main character but I love him so I have included him in the story. Children of the minor gods are being murdered,one by one.Who... or what is killing them? T for violence and swearing.


_I do not own PJATO just Half-Blood Academy, my OC's and my plot. I also do not own Harry Potter, which is briefly mentioned in this story. Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Smith's POV<strong>

The wind was howling and rain was pouring down in buckets. I heard a twig snap behind me.

I turned my head. No one was there.

I slowed from a run to a jog. Was it gone? I did not allow myself to hope, to think that for once, Emily Smith, Daughter of Nike, had been victorious.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I had no idea where the hell I was, all I was thinking about 5 minutes ago was that I had to get away from those red eyes, that cruel smile. Something had attacked me, I was sure of that. Something inhumane, but in the shape of one with ruthless eyes and a heartless smirk.

I was surrounding by trees, so I guessed I was in the forest. Knowing where I was did not cheer me up.

The forest was the only daunting place of Half-Blood Academy. It was filled with things from the darkest corners of your imagination. In the forest, a shadow was not a shadow, nor a tree a tree.

Demigods hated this place, like the Forbidden forest in the Harry Potter novels I was reading.

I was the only child of Nike that liked to read. I was not like my siblings, I detested sports or anything to do with physical activity, I would much prefer to curl down with a good book and just read.

My half-sister Sabine hated me and loved calling me Emily, the dysfunctional daughter of Nike. It was Sabine's fault I was out here anyway.

Today had been every normal Nike child's dream day, Half-Blood Academy's sports day. I had come last in sprints, even behind the children of Hypnos and Sabine got mad at me for letting the children of Nike down. She said I might as well leave and save myself the embarrassment of being dysfunctional. The rest of my family hissed at me and pretty much hated me because everyone likes Sabine.

The only sibling I really liked was Adriana because she was really kind to me. She was one of my only friends at Half-Blood Academy as well as the Hades boy Nico, an Apollo girl called Kailey, a girl of Hemera named Erica and a son of Ate called Lucio and that was it.

Adriana always stood up for me and always taught Sabine a lesson. Adriana was skilled in combat, any combat, possibly one of the best in the school with the exception of a few people. She had been trained by one of the legends of Half-Blood Academy, Percy Jackson.

I hadn't come in for dinner, because I was ashamed. Adriana told me it was okay to be different and that Sabine was jealous because I was the only half-blood that was not dyslexic or diagnosed with ADHD. That had cheered me up for a while. Sabine still spat comments about me when we passed each other in the corridor but Adriana and my other friends were usually with me and Adriana would counter it with a sarcastic comeback.

But today I was depressed. The sun had been going down and before I knew it, Artemis had hung the moon in the dark blanket of the sky. I was on my way to the dormitories when I saw two glistening red eyes emerge out of the trees. Someone stepped out but I didn't wait around to see who it was. I started running. I could tell someone was following me, I could hear the almost silent footsteps but whenever I turned to look, no one would be there, so I would keep walking forward.

Suddenly I felt something sharp, raking my back.

I screamed and sure enough, there was the thing right behind me.

Its hand was up, long sharp talons for fingernail, covered with blood, covered with my blood.

It was too dark to tell who it was but I could clearly see it smiling at me.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me and I heard the thing following me, the leaves rustling through the windless night and the sounds of pounding feet, out of time with mine.

The wind started to pick up and drops of rain started to fall.

A howl brought me back to the present, and I, for once wasn't scared of the things that could get me in the forest. I was only scared of the red –eyed demon.

The wind had stopped and the rain was only the rare drop. All was silent. I stopped moving. I could hear nothing.

I looked up. There were the eyes, red and paralyzing. The thing jumped down from the tree, but I didn't run away, I was frozen to the spot. It came closer and closer and I knew today would be the day of my death.

The night was now so dark that I could only make out the red eyes, watching my every move intently.

From about 2 meters away, it pounced and I was able to move. All I could to was raise my hands to protect myself before the thing was upon me.

Its talons raked my cheek and I let out a last scream that no one would here.

The thing opened its mouth, which was filled with teeth that belonged in the mouth of a shark.

It brought its teeth to my throat and I felt the most pain I had ever experienced. The thing had ripped out my throat with its teeth.

I tried to breath but couldn't so I choked out one word.

"Adriana."

* * *

><p><em>So this was a random idea that I had thought of. Should I carry on or not? Please review. If you have any ideas or anything feel free to PM me or review. Um, yeah I think that's about it. If you want a few more stories by me, go to the very end of my profile (it's a long one) and you'll see the list of other ones I've done. Okay, yeah.<em>

_See ya's_

_Lily _


End file.
